UMBRA & PENUMBRA
by TatsujinKurai
Summary: Ten years after Ichigo and his nakama assaulted HUECO MUNDO. So many thing have occurred on our heroes lives.NO SPOILErs PURE FICTION...
1. Prologue

"_The man standing at a sidewinded world can't think clearly can he? Is that why I'm hallucinating?"_ thought the masked man. _"How long has it been since I've lived like this? Away from emotions and ligh. How long have I been in the dark" he thought._

"_Too long,_'answered a thought from faraway place._ " I wish you'd be here with me, to enjoy the fruits of your unrelenting labor. You'll forever be in my heart. Don't stay there too long. Come to me." The woman finished._

"_How? How does one who've relied to darkness and stayed and seen the darkest vision ever leave? Tell me, Please tell me…'_thought the man.

"_Forget everything… Leave everything behind….'_ thought the woman.

"_No, I've lost everything I cared for… I have nothing at all. Except darkness... _thought the man.

"_Now then come to me!!! Be with me and be happy.'_ The woman thought.

"_No, you don't understand…'_thought he.

"_What is it??? Tellme?..._she thought

"IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK EVERYTHING!!!! AND I HATE YOU FOR IT!!! YOU AND YOUR BELOVED !!!!" the man shouted.


	2. OJISENSEI

_**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO **__**hollowheart3-sama**__** FOR KINDLY REVIEWING MY FIRST FANFIC… ARIGATO!!!**_

CHAPTER ! OJI-SENSEI

"Fukutaichou!!! Fukutaichou-sama", a guard called 'We have received a report from the east gate!!!!'… he finished.

"Fukutaichou, huh…' the 13th squad vice-captain said. She remembered a meeting 5 years ago.

"_It can't be helped, Rokubantai-Taichou,we cannot stop your sister to be an officer. Her strength is badly needed.' said the Soutaichou._

" _I thought we agreed on this…' he thought deeply. "I shall discuss this first with the Elders." He ended._

"_There is no need for that, Byakuya. Although Kuchiki is not a spoiled brat like you she can and will fight with the will of protecting Soul Society." said the 13__th__ division Captain who was listening nearby._

"_Ukitake-senpai,she still young…'Byakuya was saying but he was interrupted._

" _I hope you thought like that before letting her go Hueco Mundo. Their objectives were successful. It had a good outcome, she and her friends ended the Winter War without much cost." Soutaichou intervened._

"_Please consider the possiblilities that could happen if you let her be a ranked office". Ukitake said._

" _Very well, I should now give in. You two are not so good at giving persuasive speeches.' Byakuya said, " I should agree before I hear more of our nonsense."_

_He left using shunpo._

"_He as spoiled as ever, don't you think Genryusai-dono,'Ukitake said._

"_Well congratulations, Jyuushirou. You now have a Vice-Captain. Said the Soutaichou_

"There is a man just outside the East gate. He says he nedd to talk to the 13th division Captain, urgently.' Said the guard.

"I shall call Ukitake-Taichou, then.' Rukia said.

"Please hurry, Fukutaichou-sama,'he said as if it's a state of emergency.

"What's the problem?" she said.

"You see the man is Aizen Sousuke-Taichou.' The guard ended.

"WHAT!!! Hurry up and return there. We'll come after you shortly". Rukia left already leaving the guard alone.

"HAI!!!,'then the guard also left.

"Ukitake-taichou!!!', Rukia shouted.

" Good morning, Kuchiki. You look so strained. Why?' Ukitake said calmly.

"Sir, the East Gate guards are saying that Aizen-taichou showed up.' Rukia said aggressively.

"Now, now Kuchiki, you're acting like Kiyone and Sentarou more and more each day'. said Ukitake.

"But, sir---, stammered Rukia.

" Well let's see this Aizen by the gate then. Ikuzo, Kuchiki'. He left.

"Oi, Jyuushirou-chan !!!'said the man.

Rukia noticed that the man does look like Aizen except his long blonde hair. He talks like he's talking to babies. _"Jeez, I thought this was an emergency"._

"Oji-sensei!!! When did you arrive?" Ukitake said. _"Oji-sensei? This man looks like he's younger than Nii-sama."_

"Well, just now. These guards were frantic when they saw me? I wonder why?" smiled devilishly and laughed. "Only jokin'. 'Course if you showed up at Seireitei wearing the face of the man that almost destroyed it, you've got to keep you're guard. Right,Jyuushirou-chan?

"Hai, Oji-sensei." Ukitake answered.

" Sousuke-kun ended up badly didn't he? He was such a brat" Oji-sensei sighed deeply.

"Hai. Umm.. Sensei, let's go to my Division to talk." Ukitake said.

" Very well, let's go. He smiled and left.

Let's go, Kuchiki." Said Ukitake

"_Who is this man? He calls captains with childish honorifics , well except the Soutaichou whom he calls by his first name. He looks like Aizen. Huh? I wonder…._

"Kuchiki, come here,' Ukitake said. "Sensei, this is my Vice-captain, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki? Byakuya-chan's sister?" Oji-sensei asked.

" Yes, pleased to meet you." Said Rukia.

"New Vice-captain? So is Kaien-kun now a Captain? Which division?" he asked.

" Kaien is… well Oji-sensei' said Ukitake.

"Kaien-dono is dead. Long time ago." Said Rukia.

"Really?', his voice sounded distant and serious. His face looked grim. He sighed and then he said " Well I should be off, got a lot to talk about with Genryusai. Sayonara!!" then he left.

"Taichou, who is that man?" asked Rukia.

" Ah, Kuchiki. I think it's more appropriate to ask "WHAT IS HE?". Ukitake finished.

_**Yosh, that's the end of chapter one. I have a tennis match so I can't write along longer one. After July 22, I promise to update faster. Well gotta run….**_

_**Next Chapter preview: THE MAN WHICH IS HIM**_

"_**UKITAKE AND RUKIA TALKS ABOUT OJI-SENSEI"**_

_**To hollowheart3-sama: should I continue? I love "cooking with rukia"!!!!**_


	3. The Man Which is Him

CHAPTER 2- THE MAN WHICH IS HIM

As Ukitake's Oji-sensei depart for the Soutaichou's meeting, Rukia's eyes never left the pale haired man. She noticed something written at the back of his red haori, "ai" it says, and after a swishing motion of his black hakama he's gone.

"Ai? As in LOVE?,' asked Rukia.

"Ah, no. The character AI in his back means sorrow, for he has seen life on both good and bad point of views.'.answered Ukitake.

"Who is he?', Rukia asked her captain.

"Well, he's a famous person here in Soul Society. You're supposed to know about him. Weren't you listening in classes?" replied her Captain.

"We weren't instructed of History at the Academy, Captain." said Rukia.

" I was not talking about the Academy. I believe he was in few books that are in the Kuchiki Clan's safekeeping." said Ukitake.

"I'm not interested in History, Captain. I am a person who doesn't dwell in the past,' said Rukia, 'I thought I made that clear sir." she finished.

" Well I met him just a few times but he was friendly enough to call me Jyuushirou-chan, Sensei goes by many names, he was called The Legendary Shinigami by the first Council of Central 46. Aizen Sousuke calls him Father, Shiba Kaien calls him Master but he was known by many as Hikari Senichi, Second Soutaichou of Goteijusantai." said Ukitake.

" Second? So he's very old? But he looked so young to me." said Rukia.

"It was also in his time when the Bounto and Joukaishou was created. This was state in Ran Tao's manual. It seems that he somehow managed to get Bounto cells in his body immortalizing it.'said Ukitake.

" He doesn't look like it, Taichou. He seems just a few years older than me. Besides he doesn't have a Zanpakutou. He's also bit indifferent, perverted and unorthodox!!!'. said Rukia.

" Have you ever heard about the Denkiteki Shinigami Konto?"asked Ukitake.

" The Legendary Tale? Not really.' answered Rukia. "Isn't it supposed to be a children's story?.' she finished.

" Well there are some parts that weren't told. The tale begins with a man who saw a future that had bad ending. He fought his way through life and changed everything. That's it right? The story you know?. said Ukitake.

"Sort of. It meant to relay the message that you control your own fate.' said Rukia.

" Well here is the story I know. A poor man from Rukongai felt the corruption in the air of Soul Society. After the Spirit King entrusted ruling to spirits with high reiatsu, Seireitei was ruled by evil-doers and all sorts of bad people. The man sought change and went inside Seireitei. He started with fighting each Captain of Goteijusantai. Starting from the Juusanbantai Taichou to Ichibantai Taichou. He thought if he could defeat them from the lowest rising up to strongest one, he was really meant to change Seireitei.' said Ukitake.

"What happened? Did he win?" asked Rukia.

" He did and he became the greatest leader of Soul Society.' said Ukitake

" So you're saying that this man in your story is ?" said Rukia.

"Oji-sensei, yes.'said Ukitake. " The first time I met him was when I was a young boy. I was looking at Seireitei, then he came up my back saying " Reach your dreams, young man." He said that smiling and left. He became my inspiration, and…" Ukitake sighed.

"He seems to be a great man." said Rukia.

"He is. Kaien respected him so much. Sensei trained Kaien personally. He loved Kaien as his own son. I can't imagine his sadness when he heard he's dead.' said Ukitake." Speaking of which, have you heard, by any chance, from Ichigo-san?"

" I don't linger in the past, Captain. Thank you and Sayonara." said Rukia.

_**I'm so sorry for the late update. So busy. Finished HPDH in a record breaking half day. I also watched OoTP, rather disappointing because I felt like my almost 2 and a half years of waiting was cut into this 139 minute film that was butchered by editors!!!!It's not that it's not good, like I said DISSAPOINTING **_

_**LOVE HPDH, But I hope JKR focused a little more of HP relationship with Ginevra… I can't believe it's over. My insides are tingling whenever I think of SEVxLILY (my favourite chapter is PRINCE'S TALE **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER---- CHERRY BLOSSOM TALKS, MOONLIGHT WALKS------**_

"_**RETURN OF MOON CUTTER"…… not really….**_

_**ANIME. OTAKU.CENTRAL.**_

_**Tatsujin Kurai**_

_**Episode 1—Special Guest Hikari Senichi**_

_**TK: Yosh!!! Please welcome Senichi-dono!!!!**_

_**SENICHI: WHY??!!!!**_

_**TK: What's the matter, Sen-dono?**_

_**SENICHI: The chapter has ended already!!!!**_

_**TK: Well, yes.**_

_**SENICHI: But that's an important chapter!!!**_

_**TK: Sure that's why it should have an ending.**_

_**SENICHI: But I'm immortal!!! I'm forever!!!**_

_**TK: Oh yeah. 'Bout you. Think maybe I can kill you in the next chapter?**_

_**SENICHI: What??!! You imbecile!!!! Who are you to treat me like this???**_

_**TK: Um, I am the writer of this Fanfic. In short I created you. Since you are not in the manga Kubo-sensei created. You belong in a fanfic community….**_

_**SENICHI:WHAT!!! Then I must speak with this Kubo at once and command him to make me a Bleach mainstay.**_

_**TK: Wait, you are in MY show. And I created you to be a little perverted, mild-mannered happy-go-lucky OJI!!! AND creations are not supposed to shout attheir CREATORS…**_

_**SENICHI: What show is this???**_

_**TK: It's a show where YOU are supposed to talk about their story… Jeez, ubermoron… So, do you have any spoilerz for us?**_

_**SENICHI: Oh well my son and grandson are both gonna be in it. Few of mysubordinates, too.**_

_**TK: Who is this son of yours? ( as if I don't know) Aizen?**_

_**SENICHI: Ah, Sousuke has been rather naughty so he's got to stay at home and doerrands. My OTHER son is hot-headed and always serious. No wonder nobodylikes him.**_

_**TK: Ooops sorry, Sen-dono. We just ran out of paper space. Any message?**_

_**SENICHI: The future is MASKED!!!**_

NEXT WEEK WILL BE MORE EXCITING!!! WE HAVE A TENNIS STAR COMING!!! FUJI SYUUSKE-SAMA!!!!... **mada mada daze…**


	4. cherry blossoms talks moonlight walks

To J.A.S. (RIP)

The only girl who had my heart, wherever you are

I Love You

xxxxxxx

Jameer

Chapter 3-Cherry Blossom Talks, Moonlight Walks

Rukia sees her Captain's Oji-sensei emerging from the Thirteenth Division, "Gokigenyo, Niwa-sama!!!".

" Who are you calling gardener??? (Niwa-garden, sama-man garden man/ gardener, he's making a pun)".asked Senichi.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to,' Rukia said looking at the floor, " I am really sorry…' she looked at Senichi and saw him grinning. "Were you making fun of me???', she asked.

" Not really. I think you look better when you're angry." he said.

"_You look better when you are angry. I don't like seeing you all mushy and stuff." he said. "What does that mean, idiot!!!" she asked angrily. "Means I like you just the way you are." he said. _

"Huh? What are you thinking about?" asked Senichi.

"Nothing, just some uninteresting thoughts." she said.

" Really. My meeting with Genryusai was rather interesting. The coot has really gotten old. I knew Genryusai way back. He was one of the men I trusted to be the new captains of Goteijusantai. He had a long black hair like Byakuya's. I wonder if it's the hair wash he used that had him losing hair."said Senichi.

" I was you who never gotten old, Niwa-sama." Rukia said.

"Senichi should be enough. I've gained immortality to look young but to treated like an old man. Jeez the world is truly unfair." said Senichi.

" I think Senichi-san would suffice. Maybe you can stop by our house. I think Nii-sama would like to talk to you." said Rukia.

" Oh man. That Byakuya would just badger me with history questions. So much for the great Kuchiki Family keeping history records. Like I'm some walking historic man." said Senichi.

" Well you are. A hermit. ( sen-hermit)" said Rukia.

"Shut up. Let's go." Said Senichi.

" Where?" said Rukia.

"To your house, idiot." said Senichi.

They were walking by the sakura trees at the Kuchiki House, they were discussing many things. Rukia now felt familiar with Senichi-san. After just three days of acquaintance she felt comfortable with him.

"Sousuke loves cherry blossoms, whenever he visits me we would talk under the tree in my house."said Senichi. " I met Sousuke when he was still an Academy student. He was a very active boy. Always exhilarated and very impatient. Quite contrast to his attitude when he became captain. Such deceit."

" So did you know he was going to end up like that?" asked Rukia.

" I didn't. However, the ideas might have come from me… Once he asked me what project was I doing with Kisuke…"said Senichi.

" What??? Were you in league with Urahara?" asked Rukia.

" Yes, in fact I oversaw most of his projects, asking me questions. My favorite with him was the Hougyokou. Unlimited power has been a life-long dream for me." sid Senichi. " Look where it got me. Because of Sousuke's experiment, I lost another son."

" Kaien-dono…"said Rukia.

" He was very mild and strong. I trained him personally. "Where is your heart?" That's what he said to me when the trainings became rather rough. I told him right here,' said Senichi. He punched his fist. " I'm happy he didn't die alone" he finished.

"Come on, Kuchiki-fukutaichou!!! That all you've got!!!!????" shouted Senichi.

"Not yet!!!" said Rukia. But again she thrusted through thin air.

_He's just using hoho and hakuda against me!!! I can't lose. That would be for the 21__st__ time tonight!!!_

Just as Rukia was about to use the second dance, a hollow plunged for them.But before it can deliver any attack, a boy appeared and stopped the hollow with his finger.

"Konbanwa Gozaimasuu, Hollow-san. I'm afraid not tonight." He said with a cheery voice. After that he said "Sayonara!!!" then the hollow's skull got smashed.

"Who are YOU?" asked Rukia.

"Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu, I'm Ichiro." Said the boy.

_**Okay that ends it. There is no Bleach this week… I'll post next day, maybe. If anybody asking about the dedication, its for my gf who died 2 years go. Her DA is nearing but I left the country so I can't visit her…**_

_**There is no AOC this chap because I've been on a glum mood. No humor for now.**_

_**also pls view this vid: Memories in the Rain **_


End file.
